


The Geek Saga

by what_is_a_social_life



Series: Time [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doctor Who References, F/M, Future Fic, Harry Potter References, Kid Fic, References to Marvel, Star Wars References, The Lord of the Rings References, Written before Lady Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_a_social_life/pseuds/what_is_a_social_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Isabelle and Simon post COHF/TSA, told through the geek culture bleeding into their everyday lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geek Saga

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI or any of the TV shows/movies/etc mentioned in this fic.

The first time that he thinks about saying, “I love you” since Edom is at two o’clock in the morning.

It’s the summer after they get their shit together and his phone wakes him up in the middle of the night. He makes a guttural noise that he’s pretty sure sounds nothing like hello, but Isabelle quickly launches into a rant. The first word that he actually catches is “Jedi” and that jolts him awake.

“Izzy, slow down and start over.”

“I couldn’t sleep, and so I decided to watch the _Star Wars_ prequels that you got me for Christmas.”

“Okay, follow you so far.”

“Simon. I _hated_ them!” She rants on and on and he stops listening at some point because Isabelle, a gorgeous _Shadowhunter_ , is calling him at 2 AM to rant about the _Star Wars_ prequels.

“Isabelle?”

“Yeah?”

"I-"

He pauses. This doesn't seem like  _quite_ the right moment.

"I'm glad that you agree with me on that."

(And, of course, when he _does_ finally say it, she responds with a  _Star Wars_ reference, because she's slowly starting to learn his language. He loves this girl  _so damn much._

* * *

 Robert, Maryse, Luke, and Jocelyn all advise him to wait, but virtually everyone else is on his side come Christmas.

“Isabelle, this is for you,” he says, passing over her present. She opens it slowly, laughing as it reveals a copy of the arc reactor that Pepper gives to Tony in the first _Iron Man_ movie, but instead it said _Proof that Simon Lewis loves you very much_.

“What’s this?” she asks, poking the shimmering diamond in the center.

“Pull it out.”

She does, and her hand flies to her mouth as she realizes what it is.

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood,” he says, kneeling down in front of her, “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Of course, you nerd!” she all-but-shouts, launching herself into his arms.

* * *

 It’s debated for a few weeks whether they will have a Shadowhunter ceremony or a mundane one, since Simon had found that loophole and had started seeing them again, but they eventually decide that not only would it be scandalous for two Shadowhunters to have a mundane wedding, but it would be much easier to tell his mother and sister that he eloped with Isabelle and that’s why they weren’t invited to the wedding than to try and get a bunch of Shadowhunters and maybe some Downworlders to appear mundane for the sake of his extended family members.

He still wants mundane aspects, though, and she considers cake toppers to be a mundane aspect. But she doesn’t want the generic bride and groom nestled on top.

She wants a bright blue police box.

“The TARDIS, really?”

“Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!” Isabelle reminds him as she pours the popcorn into their large bowl for movie night. “It serves two purposes, and it was even a plot point last season!”

He laughs, but he kisses her anyways.

* * *

 “Simon?” Isabelle calls as she walks into the library, dropping her purse onto a random couch, “Please don’t freak out.”

Simon glances up from the manga he and Clary have been reading side-by-side. One glance at Isabelle tells him that this is much more serious than just a frazzled bride-to-be and Clary seems to sense it, too, and she mumbles some excuse and leaves. Isabelle grabs his hand and pulls him farther back into the library.

“What’s going on?”

“Clary will be eavesdropping, so we’re going back here,” she replies authoritatively, though he still hears a slight waver in her voice and he stops her, staring into her deep brown orbs.

“Isabelle, please tell me what’s going on.”

“Please don’t freak out.”

“You said that already. Talk to me, please.”

What she says next he barely comprehends.

“Say that again?”

“You heard me, Simon.”

“You’re _pregnant_?” he echoes, double checking because he’s still not sure he heard her right.

“Are you mad? Are you going to leave me?”

“No, I am not going to _leave_ you. It may not be ideal but Iz…” he trails off, pressing his hand gently against her abdomen. “How long?”

“A month. Maybe more. Are you sure you’re happy?”

“Of course I am!” he laughs, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. He then crouches down in front of her stomach and says in his best Darth Vader impression, “Hello. I am your father.” Isabelle laughs as she winds her hands into his hair and he presses a delicate kiss to her stomach. “I love you.”

“I know.”

* * *

 “Your mom is going to kill you. I hope you know that,” Clary laughs as she hugs Simon after the reveal. “You’re so lucky you already had the elope story planned.”

“Well she was already going to kill me for us getting married without her. Trust me, in a few years, she’ll force us to have a vow renewal. And when Becky’s getting married, she’ll make all these offhanded comments meant to make us feel guilty, mark my words.”

“And then add in Isabelle’s pregnancy…”

“We’re gonna have to name the kid Elaine just to appease her. Even if it’s a boy.”

“Well good luck tomorrow. Have you got wedding bands for you and Izzy to wear? You’re lucky you proposed with a mundane ring.”

“Well I proposed with a mundane ring because I don’t have any family ring, and Isabelle is keeping her name, anyways, so it’s not like it matters.”

“So not the point, Si,” she sighs.

“I know. But yes, I do have the One Ring for my precious.”

Clary smacks his arm, though he can still see her grin out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

 “You alright?” Simon calls, knocking on the door of the bathroom, which Isabelle has been in for almost an hour. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“You would know if I was sick, Simon!” she shouts back. “I’ve just got a surprise for you!”

“Do I have the right to be scared? You’re not cooking anything in there, right?”

“No, I am not cooking in the _bathroom_! Honestly!” She opens the door and his jaw drops open.

His wife-- God, his _wife_ , that’s new-- is wearing Princess Leia’s gold bikini. She’s even got the signature hairstyle.

“You’re joking. I’m hallucinating. This-- I’m not-”

He stops mid-sentence, taking her in.

“I love you so goddamn much.”

“I know.”

(They don’t sleep much that night.)

* * *

 Isabelle and Simon lay cuddled up in their bed at the Institute. They start apartment hunting tomorrow with the help of two Conclave members, but for now, they can just enjoy each other’s company.

“Have you thought of any names?” she asks quietly.

“Albus Severus.”

“No.”

“I figured. We do need to decide what you want their last name to be, since you kept your name.”

“I was kind of thinking ‘Lightwood.’ After what some Clave members have said to Mom and Dad about no one carrying on the Lightwood name, I want to, but I know that that means it's likely that no one will carry on the Lovelace name, and Max uses the Lightwood name but he won't have children of his own and who knows, he might even  _change_ his name someday, and it's already selfish enough to ask that but for your mom and sister the baby will be a Lewis and not a Lovelace or a Lightwood… I don’t know.” She goes silent, picking at her nail polish self-consciously. She can feel Simon’s gaze piercing the back of her head.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Is that okay?” she asks, finally glancing up at him.

“Anything for little Albus.”

She rolls her eyes at him, but can’t hide her small smile.

* * *

 By the time Isabelle is seven months into her pregnancy, she is entirely too done with Simon’s name suggestions, even though she knows that most of them are just joking, she’s done with it, especially since her parents don’t understand the jokes and keep asking if they’re really going to name their daughter Galadriel. She loves his nerdiness, but she’s huge and pissed off, so while he’s out on a raid with Clary, Jace, and Alec, she makes the following:

_A List of Names I Refuse To Call My Daughter_

_-Padmé_

_-Gallifrey_

_-Galadriel_

_-Arwen_

_-Any elf name, really_

_-Any companion name from_ Doctor Who _without good reasoning (Like not connecting it to_ Doctor Who)

_-Lady Sif_

The list, she anticipates, will be added to over the next few months.

* * *

 Isabelle and Simon are at the hospital when she goes into labor, though not for the reasons you’d expect.

For most of the pregnancy, the two had just been relying on the Silent Brothers. Catarina Loss had snuck them into Beth Israel mostly so they could hear the heartbeat and see the baby itself, but Isabelle had planned on giving birth at the Institute with Catarina and a Silent Brother.

But two weeks before her due date, Becky had decided she was going to come stay with them while Simon was ‘at work,’ which basically meant he would spend his days at the Institute and she would stay home with Becky and do her best to get along with her sister-in-law.

Yet half an hour goes by and she hasn’t arrived, and Simon’s clearly starting to panic, because Becky is, quite obviously, a very punctual person based by his reaction. When Elaine calls and Isabelle watches his face contort into unbearable agony, she immediately wraps her arms around him. When she learns, however, that Becky’s cab had been hit incredibly hard where she had been sitting, she doesn’t hesitate to get her and Simon to Beth Israel.

There they meet up with Elaine in the waiting room and learn that Becky is in critical condition. Things aren’t looking good.

So, of course, her water has to break.

“Great timing, huh?” she laughs once she’s situated in a room. “And nice job with getting Catarina to magic us a file. I think virtually everyone uses an OB/GYN these days,” she continues.

“Anything for our little hobbit,” he jokes.

“Si?”

“Yeah?”

“What- what if we named her ‘Rebecca?’ Just in case… you know…”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Simon says, swallowing slightly. “Would we call her ‘Rebecca,’ though?”

“We could call her Becca,” Isabelle suggests.

“Becca Lightwood,” he tests. “It’s got a nice sound to it.”

“So you like it? I know it’s not exactly what we were thinking-”

She cuts off as a contraction grips her, but Simon still tells her, “It doesn’t matter to me whether she has a nerdy name or not. They may be our thing, but so what? She’s going to be named after her aunt and grandmother. I like that just as much.”

“If the next one's a boy, can his middle name be 'Maxwell?' I mean, I know that Magnus and Alec kind of beat us to it, but-”

“Hey, stop. Of course we can.” She smiles and it looks like she might cry, and he adds, "And they just took the 'Max' anyway. You have the right to 'Maxwell.'"

* * *

 “How’s she doing?” Clary asks when Simon takes a Catarina-mandated break. Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Maryse are all gathered in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting news.

“As well as can be expected with mundane nurses and doctors trying to do stuff to her while she’s in the process of having a baby. Catarina’s doing her best to help, though, so it’s not too bad.”

“Can we see her?” Jace adds.

“One does not simply walk in on Isabelle Lightwood giving birth.”

“It’s a hospital room, not Mordor,” Clary sighs, though she’s definitely smiling. Maryse just looks plain confused.

Two hours later, Rebecca Elaine Lightwood enters the world.

And Becky winds up being okay.

* * *

 “ISABELLE!” Simon shouts as he runs into the house, “Iz! Iz!”

“If you wake up our daughter I swear to God-”

“Iz, _they’re making another_ Star Wars _trilogy_!”

She gives him a look as Becca’s cries start to pierce the air.

“Go,” she tells him, waving the phone in his face.

But she can’t hide her smile as he heads in the direction of their daughter’s bedroom.

* * *

 Simon and Isabelle don’t even talk about having more kids until Becca is four years old. Jace and Clary have two boys in that time span, Jon, a year and a half younger than Becca, and then Stephen two years after that. But it’s not until Stephen’s born and she watches Jon interact with him that Isabelle realizes she wants Becca to have a little brother or sister that she can look after.

They find out she’s pregnant again on Becca’s fifth birthday. They find out later that it’s twins, a boy and a girl.

“Isabelle, it’s a _sign_ ,” Simon insists, “Twins, a boy and a girl? We _obviously_ have to name them Luke and Leia! It’s non-negotiable!”

“It’s very negotiable, actually. Very much so.”

Olivia Amidala Lightwood and Maxwell Luke Lightwood enter the world on May 26, 2017.

* * *

 “Again,” Isabelle tells Becca. Her ten year old sighs and takes her dagger off of the wall, just about a foot from the center of the target. “Make sure you’re holding the dagger right.”

“I’m _trying_ , Momma,” her daughter sighs, getting back into the stance. Isabelle comes over and grabs Becca’s arm before she can throw.

“Do, or do not,” Isabelle tells her, “There is no try.” Becca nods and her next one hits the target, even if not the center. “See?”

“Channel my inner Jedi,” Becca says, removing the dagger, “Got it.” Isabelle grins and ruffles the girl’s hair.

* * *

 Olivia and Sarah, Jace and Clary’s daughter, become _parabatai_ at fourteen. Sarah’s only a few months younger than Olivia and Max, being born in August of the same year.

While visiting Idris for the ceremony, the girls are found by Luke about to prank Jon and his girlfriend. Simon, in his best McGonagall impression when the two are paraded in front of their parents, says sternly, “Why is it that, when something happens, it is always you two?”

Olivia smiles cheekily and says, “Believe me, Dad, I’ve been asking myself the same question for fourteen years.”

“So Sarah’s the instigator. No surprise there,” Isabelle laughs.

“What do you expect from a girl with two older brothers?” Clary replies with a smile.

* * *

 “Fifty years,” Isabelle sighs, curling up into his side.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Simon pauses. He and Isabelle always respond, “I know.”

“Iz?”

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Of course I’m okay! I’m the queen of okay!”

Not even her _Doctor Who_ quote can distract him enough.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

That assuages his confusion for the rest of the night.

* * *

 “Alright, Mom. Name the Doctors’ actors in order, stopping after his first regeneration cycle ended.” Max sets the card down on the table and leans back in his seat. Becca and Olivia lean forward in excitement, watching their mom in anticipation.

“Hartnell, Troughton, Pertwee, Baker, Davison, McCoy, McGann, Eccleston, Tennant, Smith, and Capaldi.”

Simon freezes.

Max notices it, too.

“Uh, Mom, can you repeat those?”

“Hartnell, Troughton, Pertwee, Baker, Davison, McCoy, McGann, Eccleston, Tennant, Smith, and Capaldi.”

“Uh, Livs? For the steal?”

“Hartnell, Troughton, Pertwee, Tom Baker, Davison, Colin Baker, McCoy, McGann, Hurt, Eccleston, Tennant, and Smith,” Olivia replies, looking at her mother worriedly.

“Oh, of course,” Isabelle laughs nervously.

“Let me give her another question,” Simon tells his son. “Iz?”

“Yeah?”

“Who was Luke Skywalker’s childhood best friend?” he asks her. She’s never gotten this one wrong in her life.

“Han Solo.”

“Biggs Darklighter,” he corrects.

“Oh, _childhood_ ,” she laughs. “Didn’t hear that part.”

“Mom? Are you feeling okay?” Becca asks worriedly.

“I’m fine. I’m always fine.”

“Is ‘fine’ code for ‘really not fine at all?’” Max says.

Simon has to agree, but Isabelle doesn’t seem to.

“Just a little off of my geek game today, nothing to worry about.”

But Simon can’t help it. He’ll always worry about his little geeky Shadowhunter.


End file.
